1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection head structure and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a fluid injection head structure with a power line disposed between two rows of bubble generators and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, fluid injection devices are widely applied in ink jet printers. Improvements in fluid injection devices are resulting in ink jets that are of higher quality, are more reliable, and less expensive to manufacture. Fluid injection devices can also be applied to many other fields, such as fuel Injection systems, cell sorting, drug delivery systems, print lithography, and micro jet propulsion systems.
Among the products available on the market, only a few can eject individual droplets in uniform shapes. One of the most successful designs uses thermal driven bubbles to eject droplets. This design is widely used due to Its ease of manufacture and low cost. U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,148, xe2x80x9cPrint head with field oxide as thermal barrier in chipxe2x80x9d, details a method of center feeding in a fluid injection head. To fabricate this kind of jet structure, a sand blasting, laser drilling, or chemical etching process must be performed to create a hole in the center of the chip for the Ink to feed through.
However, this method requires a larger chip size because the removed area of the chip is wasted, which results in less cost-efficiently manufacturing.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a fluid injection head structure with increased layout integration to shrink the chip size and lower the costs of manufacture.
In a preferred embodiment of the claimed invention, the fluid injection head structure comprises a substrate, a manifold formed inside the substrate, at least two rows of chambers formed on two sides of the manifold and connected to the manifold, at least one bubble generator, and a conductive trace disposed on a top surface of the substrate. In addition, a portion of the conductive trace is disposed between the two rows of chambers. The conductive trace is used to drive the bubble generators.
It is an advantage of the present invention that ink is fed successfully without fully etching through the chips, making more space available. The area above the manifold may be used for electric circuit layouts. This not only reinforces the strength of the structure of the layers above the manifold, but also shrinks the chip size. Moreover, as chip size shrinks, the number of injection heads in the same area increases and, therefore, printing speed is improved.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will not doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.